Urethral strictures have long been a therapeutic dilemma for urologists. The natural course of the disease is progressive scarring and narrowing of the urethral lumen. Multiple attempts at developing and optimal therapy have fallen short of an adequate cure rate. Often the procedures have resulted in an increased progression of the length and depth of the stricture rather than resolving the disease. Presently, internal urethrotomy is the primary surgical mode of treatment for most minor nd moderate strictures. It has been demonstrated that this procedure, which relies on healing by secondary intention, is more a managerial rather than a curative therapy. The use of an endoscopically placed biocompatible, bioresorbable tubular collagen implant to seal the incised areas and provide an enlarged conduct after internal urethrotomy offers a potential cure for urethral strictures. The tubular collagen implant functions as a biomechanical stent as well as a biological dressing to the wound bed. The collagen matrix acts as a substrate for the migration of urothelial cells and as a scaffold for new tissue regeneration. This tubular collagen implant can also be used as a delivery system for growth factors and cultured epithelial cells to further enhance healing and prevent scar formation.